Delirious
by Shirasaka Konoe
Summary: It is when Bunny's prank got a little out of hand. Jack/Pitch, may contain OOCness, please proceed with caution.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Delirious

**Summary:** It is when Bunny's prank got a little out of hands.

**Pairing:** Jack/Pitch, as in topJack and bottomPitch, yeah.

**Rate:** M, not for kids

**Disclaimer:** I own nothin'~! But, well, if you insist, I'll gladly accept Jack and Bunny and Pitch to be my property. No? Okay. Still own nothing.

**Pointless Rambling: **I don't know. I had it nice in my head, but it turned out like this. Pitch is a bit too OOC and Jack is… well, not so like himself. I hope it's okay for you. Oh, and there would be a sequel too. I wonder if it would end up okay.

Then, enjoy! :D

* * *

Sandy should've known something was up when Bunny started getting all buddy-buddy with Jack. No, he should've known something was up when the Pooka asked for some of his dream sand.

Well, the most important thing was that he shouldn't have given any to the oversized rabbit, but he did anyway.

So, if anything, it was his fault that the Nightmare King was now standing in front of the Guardians, minus Jack, demanding to know where youngest one was hiding.

And it was just because Bunny and his prank!

* * *

It was started in one cold morning, five days before Easter.

Jack was bored because Tooth was getting busy because some kids got their teeth a little bit earlier than what she expected. Sandy was busy spreading dreams. North was busy making toys though Christmas had just over not too long ago. All that was left was Bunny. Though Easter was only five days ahead, for Jack it still felt like a lifetime. So, why not let the rabbit into a nice, dreamy nap? It was good for him; he had too little rest anyway.

Jack knew it wasn't really a nice thing to do; to put Bunny asleep like that, but the expression Bunny gave away when he awaked the next day was hilarious. It was worth the guilt. And the earful of Tooth's motherly preaching.

Fortunately, Bunny was able to pull it off. He worked hard for the little remaining time he had left. He shot a nasty look over Jack for the few next weeks, but in all the sudden, he was getting along just fine with the winter spirit.

It made Tooth worried that the world had come to the end.

Bur of course, it was to get Jack's defense down. After two weeks of restraining himself from trying to choke Jack to death with that crooked staff of his—which was most likely impossible because of the fact that Jack was a spirit—Bunny got what he wanted.

Oh, yes, revenge was a dish best served cold.

He made Jack fell asleep and missed the skating show Jamie promised to show him, made him missed the promise to play with the Burgess gang, made him asleep and put him somewhere unfamiliar for Jack that the eternal teenager was lost and confused, put him to sleep and brought him to somewhere where the sun shone menacingly, and many else.

It was until the point that Jack was unable to differ which was dreams and reality anymore. Well, not that it was really a big deal because Jack would sober surely soon enough. There was no hurt in it.

But when Jack found a stash of liquor in his storage and thought it was okay to drink it because he thought that it was a dream, he got even bolder at everything and the prank was kind of getting out of his hands.

And he got an earful preaching from Tooth too.

* * *

Jack was flying blindly and he almost hit a tree if it wasn't because of the wind. The alcohol in his system was numbing his sense. He just flew with the wind telling him to be more careful.

He was still flying blindly for a few moments later before he finally decided where he wanted to go.

If this was a dream, he might as well want to do something he would blame himself if it were to happen in the reality.

Swiftly, he flew to the forest where he lived, namely to the patch of ground where there was the portal to Pitch's lair. He jumped on top of the ground, nothing happened.

Jack frowned, trying to figure out just what to do to get him inside the dark place. Then he smiled. He knew what he had to do!

He went to his tree, near the pond. There was a hidden cavern below the trunks. He rummaged through it. There was a pair of mitten Jamie gave to him but he never used, a bell from the sleigh North gave to him at Christmas two years ago, a piece of blue sea glass that he got as a payment for showing a mermaid in Hawaii what snow was like, some other things that really had nothing to do with his purpose, and finally a snow globe he took from North's workshop not too long ago.

"To Pitch's lair, please," he muttered with an idiotic smile plastered on his face. He threw the globe and a portal was opened.

He walked through it and found that the lair was very silent. Save it for the very shocked gray skinned man whose jaw was dropped opened at his arrival. "Jack Frost…?"

"Heya, Pitch. How're you holding up?" Jack replied, using his staff as leverage so he wouldn't fall.

"What are you doing here?" Pitch demanded.

"Relax, this is just a dream…" Jack said.

"I asked you; what in the bloody hell are you doing here?" the black haired man demanded again.

Jack only smiled before leaping forward and kissed the staggered Pitch sloppily on the lips. Pitch couldn't move, mostly from the shock of being kissed. By a guardian. The guardian being Jack, on top of that.

The winter spirit pulled away after a few of failed attempts to shove his tongue inside Pitch's mouth because the Boogeyman's lips were sealed tight, also from the shock. "Haven't you ever heard of French kiss?" Jack teased; a goof smile was on his face.

Taken aback, Pitch wiped his mouth and spat angrily; "Well, haven't you ever heard of showing manners? Kissing me out of nowhere? Have you been drinking? I need an explanation and it's better be good, Frost!"

"Well, it's simple. I love you."

Jack took the moment to push Pitch to the ground and straddled his hips.

"Let me go, Frost," Pitch hissed.

"No way, I've been dying to do this for quite some time now," Jack said, pressing down his crotch to Pitch's. The man underneath him took a sharp intake of air. "Oh, you like it?" he teased, giving more pressure to his grinding.

"N-no… I h-hate it…" Pitch replied, but his voice and tone betrayed his statement.

Leaning down, Jack stole another kiss, this time managing to push his tongue inside the warm cavern of Pitch's mouth, fortunately pulling back fast enough before Pitch bite his tongue off.

Pitch wanted to run away at first, but now, he was starting to get unsure if it was such a great idea. He was starting to like the pressure on his body. He could always touch the shadow beside him and get away to somewhere save from this… assault. Surely, that would cost a lot of energy, but if—maybe—later keeping his… virginity (now, that was a weird way of putting it) was crucial, he would do it. He swore to the Man in the Moon he would—"Ah!" he screamed.

A hand found its way under his robe and it pinched his nipple hard.

Okay, maybe now he should reach to that shadow before… "Jack, let go of my hands."

"But you'll get away," Jack pouted.

He groaned, "Please…?" he said through clenched teeth, his pride was surely being scraped inside.

Jack only smiled to respond it. He leaned back, both of his hands relieving the wrists and he ran his hands on the sides of Pitch's body.

"Jack," Pitch growled. He couldn't move his hands; it was bind to the floor by some kind of ice chunks.

"What? I did as you asked me to," Jack said, mischievous grin plastering his lips. He had Pitch's robe in his hands. He tugged it a little, then a bit harder, and…

"No. No, don't do it!"

There was a loud ripping sound.

And then, there was of a sucking.

Followed by a scream.

"J-Jack… not the nipples… please?" by this point, all pride was abandoned.

"Oh, you're sensitive, huh?"

A small nod. Then, more of sucking noises and more of the screams.

The sucking ceased for a while. Jack's hand traveled south and caressed the bulge on Pitch's crotch. "Woah, you're hard just from having your nipples sucked?" Jack teased. There was no answer. "Well, I'm hard from all the sucking too, so let's call it even, okay?" he added after a while, hands gripping the seam of Pitch's black trousers.

He ripped it off.

"You do fancy ripping other's clothes, don't you, Frost?" Pitch spat at him, though it sounded more like a whimper. He shuddered when Jack's cold hand gripping at his proud arousal and whined when it left. Not that the whine was voluntary.

"Consider it as a fetish," he said, this time proceeding to take off the black boots. His hand caressed and tugged and gripped and pumped Pitch's cock while the other one played with the nipple, and his tongue licking Pitch's abdomen before he went upward, licking the pebble hard nipple, A moment later, Pitch was moaning and writhing from the ministration, his legs were bend and wrapped around Jack's waist, toes curling from excitement. His body tensed and his breath was hitched, and Jack knew that he was close, and he groaned from the stopping of all pleasure that rushed through his body.

"Jack…" he protested. The winter spirit only leaned back and stared at him like a thunder stricken idiot.

He looked underneath him, the so-called King of Nightmare was lying naked, so vulnerable and undone. Body was wet from all the sweating, cheeks were darker that before, the half closed gold-tinted silver orbs were flooded with tears, and mouth was slightly opened. Just another time that he wished he had a camera.

He lowered his brown pants just enough to free his aching erection. Pitch's eyes widen at the view. How old was Jack when he died, again?

"Oh, don't stare at it like that. It's not like it's a monster or something."

"But… it's large…"

"So?"

"You're going to put that inside?"

"It's the point of having sex, right?"

Pitch swallowed the liquid gathering in his mouth.

"Jack, let me go…?" he asked.

"You'll run away."

He shook his head desperately. "No, I won't… please?"

"Why?" Jack asked.

"It's going to be hurt and I prefer to do it on my bed."

Jack considered it for a while before reaching to the bind wrist and broke the ice. It was a dream after all, how could it go wrong, right?

Slowly, Pitch reached to the shadow, his other arm pulling Jack closer to his body.

In just a moment, they were slumped on a big, fluffy bed. "I didn't know you have a nice taste in bed," Jack mused, his mouth was nipping at Pitch's jaw.

"No, I usually sleep under it," he admitted, cheeks were tainted darker again.

Jack shrugged. "That's such a waste of a good bed," he said before leaning down and captured Pitch's lips in a kiss. Their tongues were contrast. While Pitch's was hot, Jack's was cold as ice. And that put a lot of additional spark in the kiss as they fought for dominance. Jack won as the older of the two gasped for air. Pitch knew he was going to lose anyway, but he did enjoy the fight.

Jack rolled their bodies. Pitch was hovering above him with a confused look. "Stretch yourself," Jack commanded.

Pitch nodded and brought his trembling hand to his mouth. His velvety red tongue darted out and traced his fingers slowly before he put them inside his mouth and wetting them with his saliva. He pulled his fingers out, clear liquid dripping from his fingertips and at the corner of his mouth. He spread his legs widely, using his free hand as leverage behind him. His index finger poked his entrance before he forced its way in and hissed at the intrusion, eyebrows knitted together. His fingers were slender, yes, but it still felt weird and a bit painful.

_How would Jack's cock feel like inside him?_

He shuddered at the thought and he pushed his finger deeper. After getting accustomed to the pain, he pushed in another one slowly, making sure that he was putting on a good show for Jack. He moaned, scissoring his fingers, curled them, and shoved them deeper until he got a bit looser. He panted hard when he put in his third finger.

He yelped in surprise when Jack pulled down his head and he came into close up view with the spirit's cock. "You would want to wet them too, wouldn't you?" Jack teased again, pushing the head of his cock to Pitch's lips.

"Yes…" Pitch said before opening his mouth to envelope the cold member with his own hot mouth. He sucked and licked and dipped his head lower until he felt the cock hit the back of his throat, he sucked again, making sure to make lewd sucking noises, tasting the salty pre-cum that oozing from the little slit at the tip. He awed when he noticed that even when he was choking with Jack's arousal, there was still some good inches left. He felt a push at the back of his head. He thrashed quite violently, but Jack kept on choking him with his cock. He couldn't breathe, tears were starting to form at the corner of his eyes, and when he thrashed once again, his fingers brushed against something inside him that made him shivered and moaned.

Jack growled at the vibration. He pushed Pitch back to his back and harshly pulled Pitch's fingers out, resulting the Boogeyman whimper at the loss. But not for long. He raised Pitch's leg, put them on his shoulders and nudged his cock at the twitching entrance.

"You're ready?" he asked the older, not that he would wait if Pitch wasn't… but it was a polite thing to do. Maybe.

Pitch nodded silently. He whimpered when Jack pushed in his cock. Even after all the stretching, he could still feel the burn at his entrance. "Relax, Pitch. It would be easier for me and for you if you do."

That was easy for Jack to say! Pitch bit his lips, trying to divert himself from the pain, but failing miserably. He cried out when Jack experimentally bucked his hips forward. It was hurt. Good thing they weren't doing this at the floor.

Jack waited for a moment to let Pitch adjusted to the feeling before he slowly pushed in again, gaining a voiceless scream from the man underneath him. Pitch's hands gripped tightly at the bed sheet, his toes curling in the air. "Jack…" he called.

The white hair spirit leaned down, peppering Pitch's face with soft kisses, trying to calm him down. He kept on pushing into Pitch's hole, greedy enough to ignore the pained cry from the other but still conscious enough to do it slowly so it would be less pain to Pitch.

Soon enough, Pitch was getting looser and it allowed Jack to move more freely. The pain subsided, replaced by pleasure of having Jack inside him. He cried, but this time was for the pleasure. He was muttering incoherent things that weren't really that important. Jack could hear some words like 'faster', 'harder', a bit of 'oh's and 'ah's, and some cursing in at least four different languages when Jack didn't comply. Then felt a tug on his hoodie. He raised his brow in confusion before Pitch added; "You still have your clothes, it's not fair."

With a grin, he took off his blue hoodie and his pants, throwing them to some unknown corner of the room that would make it hard for him to find it. But that was the least of his concern right now. He moved again in a steady rhythm; languid pulls and brutal thrusts. Pitch's hands found their way to the headboard, gripping there as if trying to prevent himself from falling.

Experimentally, Jack pulled out almost entirely and slammed back in almost too fast, and hit a bundle of nerves inside Pitch's ass. The man's body tensed before he shouted and released his white cum all over his chest and stomach, white contrasting to the gray.

The Guardian's breath hitched when he felt the already tight wall clenching him even tighter. He held the base of his cock to prevent himself from releasing his cum. Yea, big ego for his little body. "Does that feel good?" he smirked.

"Jack… more…" was all the response he got. Pitch stared at him pleadingly and tearfully with his half closed eyes, his saliva dribbling slowly at the corner of his lips, soft sniffles escaping from his mouth.

"That's not how you ask for something, right?"

Pitch furrowed his brows, mustering all the strength he could find in himself, and said softly; "Please…"

"Ah, guess the big, bad Boogeyman wasn't so bad after all," he mocked, trying not to look pained by the fact that he was holding himself from cumming just from the visual and auditory over-stimulation he was putting himself into.

He leaned forward and kissed the gray skinned man.

Pitch didn't care that his waist was protesting from the bending, he cared more about how close Jack was. A bit of kiss and touch to his cock, he was hard again. Oh, joy.

Against the fluffy pillow he rested his head, letting it fell to a side as he didn't really have the strength to focus on Jack, but the younger spirit forced him into looking straight. "Pitch, I want you to watch how I drill myself into your tight ass."

"I can't…"

"You have to," the spirit said with a smirk.

Jack pushed his lower body forward until it was bend over even more and he could see how deep Jack was inside him, he could see how his reddened entrance was twitching slightly with Jack's cold flesh was stuffed passed the tight ring. He could see it all with his eyes wide as the sockets allowed them to.

And Jack was soon rutting hard against him, pushing in even deeper and harder and, yes, faster. The bed creaked from all the weight and movements. Aside from that, there were only Pitch's screams and Jack's groans that filled the room.

Pitch wrapped his arms around Jack, his head was thrown back, and Jack kissed and bit his neck hungrily, leaving so many red marks which were literally saying, "Property of Jack Frost, do not touch."

It wasn't too long before Pitch came again, screaming Jack's name, his seeds nicely splattered on his face. Jack followed soon; flooding Pitch's tight channel with his cold cum—almost freezing Pitch's inside—also screaming the other's name, and then collapsed on top of Pitch.

The two fought for air before kissing each other passionately again. Jack took his time to lick clean Pitch's face before dipping his tongue inside the warm cavern again. But he still wasn't satisfied. He could still go on and he did, liking the way how Pitch was writhing helplessly under him.

After two or more rounds, Pitch was reduced to a lying heap of bones and flesh, arms laying limp above his head, only able to whimper whenever he was feeling good and, this time, didn't have any more leftover strength even just to scream. Once again, he came and Jack too, and the Guardian finally decided to end the night. Jack pulled out and grinned at the sight of his white seeds trickled out from Pitch's abused hole.

He arranged Pitch's body into a more comfortable position than having his legs spread over nothing.

Soon, they were only lying on the bed, Pitch's head was slumped on Jack's upper arms while Jack playing with his black hair. Jack then pushed himself up. "Where's the way out?" he asked.

Pitch looked up to him, almost looking hopeful. "It's on the left corner of the hall. Out from this room, follow the corridor and turn right."

"Okay. Thanks…" Jack replied before getting down, scanning the room to find his clothes.

A slender hand wrapped its fingers around his wrist. He turned to find Pitch staring at him pleadingly. "Stay?" he asked.

With a smile, Jack kissed the man's forehead and whispered oh-so-sweetly into his ear; "Thought you'd never ask."

And the fatigue, and the alcohol on Jack's side, finally took over.

* * *

The moment Jack woke up, he was grinning like an idiot. "Man, that was a good dream," he muttered under his breath, stretching his body and heard the popping sound of his bones.

He opened his eyes and it took him exactly four seconds to finally realize that he wasn't at his tree. Or North's workshop. Or Tooth's palace. Not Sandy's Dream Castle nor Bunny's Warren too.

He quickly turned to the bed and noticed that exhausted but satisfied looking Pitch was sleeping beside him all along. After putting the two and two together, the reality washed over him.

"It wasn't a dream…" he cursed. Then he remembered the way out of the lair.

He quickly gathered and put on his clothes, and ran away before he could think of anything anymore.

* * *

And that was how thing led into this.

"Where is Jack?!" Pitch's angry voice filled the workshop. The said winter spirit curled even more terrified inside the infirmary. He knew that sooner or later Pitch would come for him, but he didn't expect it to be this soon. It was only a week ago.

Tooth hid behind a yeti and Bunny was ready with his boomerangs.

"What is the meaning of this?" North asked back with his thick Russian accent, reaching for his swords, but Pitch's shadow was faster. It tangled the swords and tossed it somewhere, almost hitting an elf.

"Why don't you ask your bloody guardian fellow? I wasn't the one sneaking into his home and—"

Jack couldn't hold it anymore. He slammed the door opened. "I'm here! Okay? Let me explain," Jack decided to take matters into his own hand. It shocked him to see a hint of hurt in Pitch's face. The Nightmare King lowered his scythe. "I'm sorry that it turned out like this. I was freaked out. I thought it was only a dream and when I woke up you were there and… I didn't know what I had to do… so I ran away…"

"Do you think it is okay to sneak into someone's home and just—?"

"Ah, okay, I think I understand. Alright, Jack and Pitch, you two can nicely continue your… lovers dispute inside here," North cut the unfinished sentence, not wanting to hear the rest and understanding the situation rather unexpectedly quick. He offered the infirmary.

Jack walked into the room with Pitch, also unexpectedly, following him begrudgingly. They closed the door and locked it.

"Lovers dispute?" Tooth chirped from behind the yeti.

Sandy nodded. He knew what happened, of course.

They were silent before they averted their gaze to Bunny whose ears abruptly flatten down. "Well… oops?"

They said nothing.

"What? Now yer all goin' ta blame me? 'Twas that wanker's fault from the beginning!"

"But you let him had all those alcohol," Tooth reprimanded him.

"A'right, a'right. 'Twas my fault. But I was only payin' back what he did ta me!"

"You still gave an underage boy alcohol," North said while caressing his white beard.

"He came into my Warren suddenly! How am I supposed to hide those if I didn't know he was comin'?!" Bunny spat back. "Wait… he's already 318 years old. He's technically not underage."

"Oh, that actually made sense…" Tooth said absentmindedly as she pressed her ear to the infirmary room out of curiosity only to hear Jack's scream.

"YOU WHAT?!"

She jumped back, but then continued eavesdropping.

And she heard Jack's voice soothing the Boogeyman and heard weak sobs unknown belonged to whom, most probably Jack because she couldn't imagine if Pitch cried.

But Jack's voice sounded too calm for someone who was currently sobbing. Could it be Pitch?

No way! She was trapped in her own mind and the rest of the Guardians stared at her. She was giggling silently, and apparently Baby Tooth and her gang pressed their ears against the door too.

She was almost crashed by the door when it suddenly slammed opened.

Jack came out of the room, dragging along Pitch with him by the wrist. There was a hint of tears by the corners of Pitch's eyes and he was pouting.

"North, I don't really care what you're going to say, but I'm taking Pitch."

"I'm not going to say anything."

"It's my fault that we're in this mess. I'm sorry that I prank you, Bunny. Well, not really, it was worth it. Okay, not the case. But the point is I don't want to hear you preaching about me loving Pitch, okay?"

"I wasn't goin' ta say anythin'."

"And, Sandy. Your sand is dangerous. Please don't give it away to Bunny. Or me, whichever the case is."

Sandy only shrugged.

"Tooth, well… I don't know what I have to say."

"Can I just see your teeth instead?"

"Not now. North, I'm going to marry Pitch. I hope you're not disappointed and kick me out and stop me from being a Guardian."

"I said I'm not going to say anything."

"I love him and I'm responsible that he is now pregnant."

"Jack…"

"And, please, from the bottom of my heart, don't try to stop me because—"

"Jack!"

"Yes?"

"I'm not going to do anything about that."

"You're not?"

North laughed hard and his belly shook up and down. "No, no. No course not. You see, Jack. Manny had chosen a new Guardian last week!"

"Err… I'm a little lost."

"He chose Pitch. Now, isn't that wonderful?" Tooth added.

"What?" now Pitch was lost.

"How come you all acted like you're scared of something when he came? I thought you just didn't want him here."

"We were just afraid that his screaming and snapping meant that he wouldn't accept, but there is no other way unless he doesn't want you to marry him. Which won't be happening.

Jack's face was now shining like the Moon. He leaped and pecked Pitch on his lips, in front of the other. Then he was confused. "Wait. How come I didn't know that?"

"Because, while we were here talking to MiM, you were busy shaggin' off with Pitch," Bunny scoffed.

It took them a long moment before they realized something. "Hold on a second. You're pregnant?"

* * *

**END**

* * *

Well, I don't really know what to say about this. This came out worse than I expected.

I's really like to just go into a black hole and never be seen again.

Pitch is too OOC and the ending was just… I don't know.

TTATT

I hope you like this though.

Well, love and peace,  
Shirasaka Konoe


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Delirious

**Summary:** It is when Bunny's prank got a little out of hands. And this is a few years later.

**Pairing:** Jack/Pitch, but not too much.

**Rate:** T for this chappie.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothin'~! But, well, if you insist, I'll gladly accept Jack and Bunny and Pitch to be my property. No? Okay. Still own nothing.

**Pointless Rambling:**And here is the promised sequel~!

I don't know if it's good enough, but I'll post it anyway.

I hope you enjoy~! :D

Oh, and a thousand thanks to those who review the first chappie. It really got me to move on.

* * *

A few years passed. A little girl with snow white hair, icy blue eyes and light gray skin was running around chasing a boy with black hair, golden-tinted silver eyes and white alabaster skin in North's workshop.

"Noah! Come back here you little wanker!"

The boy, look more similar to Pitch rather than to Jack, glanced back and shouted; "No way! And my name is not 'Noah', you bloody slush brain! It's 'Noir'!"

She called for the wind and landed right on her brother. "Gotcha, mate. And, no. 'Noah' 's easier."

"Stop talking like that. You're making Uncle Bunny sounds so crappy."

"I'm still learnin'. It's not like you make Mommy sounds good either."

"Clair, stop sitting on your brother. And Noir, stop making mess at Bunny's Warren. I've told you many times that you shouldn't use your shadows to prank someone. And Clair, how many time have I told you that you could break your brother's bone like that?" a voice came from the shadows.

The girl stood up and helping the boy to stand, they looked at their feet. "Yes, Mommy," the two said in unison.

Pitch rubbed his temple. The twins were really nagging his patience off. The last time he saw a pair of twins fighting, he made them dreamed they were separated and never met each other again. They were closer after that. Should he just do the same thing to his twins? No, that would be too gruesome.

"Mommy?" he heard the two voices and felt a tug on his black robe.

Then he asked out of nowhere; "I know that I've asked this many times, but why do you call me 'Mommy'? If anything, Jack should be the 'Mommy'." _Since he was the shorter one._

"But Daddy said, because you were the one giving birth, then you are the 'Mommy'," the two said again, their accent was mixed up between failing-Australian and not-so-thick-British.

He sighed. They were right. "Alright. Now, I'll just go and find your father. Both of you go home ahead without me. Noir, you prepare the kitchen and Clair, you prepare the ingredients. We'll make some treats when I'm home."

"But Auntie Tooth said treats are bad for your teeth."

"Well, we can't go to the party empty handed. So, you should brush your teeth after the party."

"Party? Oh, we're going to Jack's Halloween Party?"

"Yes. When we're there, I hope for you two to behave. Now, hop along. We can't go to Lantern's house empty handed, mind you."

"Alright, Mommy!"

The two scattered immediately. Bunny came out from inside the workshop afterward. "Busy, eh, mate?"

Pitch laughed. "Nah, I've gotten used to it."

They were silent as they walked out from the workshop, mostly because Pitch wasn't the one who liked to bring up a subject and Bunny wasn't the one who always knew about what subject he should bring up.

Pitch broke the silence though. "What are you going to bring for the Eve?"

"Not too sure 'bout that. Maybe some carrot cake. And chocolate eggs. Oh, might as well bring out some good liquor."

Pitch flinched at the last item.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just tend to worry about Jack drinking too much."

"Oh?" was the only respond. Seconds passed and Bunny finally understood. "Oh…" he said.

Maybe liquor was a bad idea.

* * *

But Bunny shouldn't have even bothered. Even with him bringing no liquor—which he did, but only two bottles—the Pumpkin Head already served so much fruit liquors kept inside big, yellow pumpkins.

Beside him, Pitch grimaced slightly. Jack assured the Nightmare King that he wouldn't drink, but who knew what would happen.

Tooth was flying around so busily. She pried opened almost everyone's mouth to check if they were taking good care of their teeth. She groaned when she couldn't find anyone who could match Jack's family in taking care of their teeth.

North was telling the others some joke only he understood and laughed by himself.

Sandy was peacefully sleeping while standing at the corner of the room.

Jack Frost was making prank with Noir before Clair preached both of them about how impolite that was. It didn't stop them, however.

Pitch was surprisingly close to the Season Sisters. The Winter Twins hugged him, the Summer told him about how Jack was disturbing her season sometimes, Autumn said how she was jealous of him for being lithe as ever even after having the twins and currently carrying another pair—which he wasn't quite aware of before she told him, and the Spring offered him some potions to reduce soreness and vomiting.

It was a great party.

Except for the part where Groundhog was consistently hitting on Bunny, which kind of creep Bunny out. Fortunately, Clair and Noir were enough of a reason to keep himself busy and intentionally failing to hear the other's creepy, lame, old school pick up lines. He was so not into relationship. Especially with the Groundhog, of all… spirits? Pitch told him to enjoy the party and just let him handle the children, but Bunny refused to let go the only shield he had from the creepy lines (Hey, want to check out how good I am in bed?).

When the twins were sleepy, Pitch bid Jack and Jack (Frost and Lantern) farewell and brought the little ones home. He just hoped that Jack wouldn't drink too much after he left.

* * *

"Mommy, is it true we're going to have siblings?"

"I think so," he replied, smiling at the joyous squeal his children let out, and kissed the children's forehead before he walked out from the room and said; "Goodnight, sleep well," at them.

When he walked into his room, Jack was already there, sitting on the edge of their bed. And there he thought Jack would be still in the party to go playing some prank with the Halloween Spirit. "Hey…" Jack greeted.

"Hey…" was his reply.

There was a moment of silence before Jack said again; "So… uhm, I heard from Lady Autumn that you're pregnant again."

Pitch nodded.

"I'm sorry…"

Pitch smiled. "Oh, don't be," he said, sitting next to the winter spirit. He felt a hand caressed his still flat stomach. "She said this time will be a twin too," Pitch informed. They only stayed like that for a while.

"So… uh… what should we do, again?" Jack finally asked, not about the little babies they were going to have, but more about the night because he didn't really know what they should be doing after his desire to just pounce on Pitch was thrown out the window once he found out about the situation.

"Well, soon, we will have to decide for names. For now…" Pitch sneaked under the blanket, pulling Jack close to him, "we should just get some peaceful sleep because it won't be too long before the bloody hormones kick in and force me to crave for some crazed, lustful sex."

They both laughed. Though Jack could hardly wait for that time, he complied. He sneaked under the sheet, kissing Pitch on the lips before finally closing his eyes.

And getting some peaceful sleep was what they did.

* * *

**END**

* * *

So, how was that? Please tell me what you think~! :D

Love and not so much peace cuz it's not really peaceful my computer lab,  
Shirasaka Konoe


End file.
